Truth or Dare?
by xXAnnxWarnerXx
Summary: When a game of truth or dare breaks out among a group of friends what will happen when jealousy and conflicting emotions run high?


A loud laugh erupted from the front of the classroom, startling everyone else out of their silent studying. Sasuke lifted his head slightly to look at the blonde across the room that had disturbed the silence, wondering what had been so funny, although it wasn't uncommon to hear him laughing. Naruto ducked his head away from the glares he was getting, and started to turn back to his circle of friends when he caught the Uchiha's eye. He grinned and waved excitedly, ignoring the stares of the people around him. Sasuke cheeks reddened slightly as he shot a glare at Naruto before turning back to his book, trying hard to ignore the now confused blonde.

Sasuke had been friends with Naruto for as long as he could remember. They had even been in kindergarten together, following each other up through the grades. After they had graduated from high school they had even received a shock when they met each other outside of their shared dorm room at the same college. It was just one coincidence after another for them.

Naruto had made friends quickly at the college and had always insisted that Sasuke become friends with all of them too… that hadn't worked out so well. Sasuke was quiet and kept to himself most of the time, preferring to read and study than to go out and party all night like Naruto and his buddies. Even after it had been established that Sasuke was a party pooper (as they called it) Naruto still had tirelessly invited him to _every_ get together that he had been invited to, it was very annoying in Sasuke's opinion. Why couldn't he just stay in his room all the time? (Because it wasn't healthy Naruto had said) It was all very tiring. Even more tiring was the way that Naruto treated him around the others. A good example would have been a few moments ago with that stupid wave. Just because they were friends didn't give Naruto any special privileges to embarrass him all the time (and he did).

Sasuke sighed heavily and refocused on his book, finally actually reading the sentence he had been on for the last couple of minutes. He heard an outcry from Naruto and was instantly distracted again, what now? He focused on the chatter coming from their group and could just make out what they were saying.

"Come on Naruto, you know what he's going to say," one said. _I think that's Kiba. _Sasuke thought.

"You ask him every single time to come with us and how many times has he said yes? Zero. He isn't going to say yes this time, don't even bother." Sasuke recognized that voice, if he remembered correctly his name was Sai. _I don't think I like him._

"You guys are horrible, we've been friends for forever, and I _am _going to ask him. I'll prove you all wrong, he's going to say yes this time, I'll even bet you on it," Naruto replied.

"Alright, I bet you 20 bucks that he isn't going to say yes," Kiba responded.

"Fine," Naruto huffed.

Sasuke heard Naruto get up from his seat and walk purposefully up the aisle, right towards where he was sitting.

"Sasuke," he said.

Sasuke lifted his eyes up from the book he was "reading" and looked up at the blonde. "Yes?"

"The group and I are going to a really cool club tonight and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Please Sake?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto in horror, they hadn't used that horrible nickname since they were kids and Naruto couldn't pronounce 'Sasuke.' "Fine." he conceded begrudgingly.

"Come on! I mean you should at least-… wait. What did you say?"

"I said fine."

"Really?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yeah."

"Awesome!" Naruto exclaimed quite loudly.

"Sheesh, don't get so excited dobe, it's just a one time thing."

"Good enough for me!" Naruto reached down and hugged Sasuke lightly before bounding back down the aisle. Naruto stopped in front of Kiba and held out his hand yelling loudly, "Pay up bitch!"

Quite a few of the people in the class were staring at Sasuke now, completely ignoring Naruto (which was uncommon). When Naruto had hugged Sasuke he had frozen, and was now sitting rigidly upright in his chair, still surprised at the show of affection. I mean it's not like Naruto hadn't given a surprise hug attack before but that was when they were younger and they hadn't hugged (not even the manly 2 second hug/pat on the back thing) in probably more than five years. Sasuke found it odd that now would be the time that Naruto would hug him. This alone wouldn't have caused people to stare, however, the hug hadn't just caused him to freeze, it had also caused an awful blush to spring up on the usually cold Uchiha's cheeks. That was what they were staring at.

A number of the girls were talking excitedly to themselves, stealing glances at the frozen raven haired boy. 'If they had thought he had looked cute before, look at him when he's blushing! Adorable!' they were thinking.

"Great," Sasuke mumbled to himself as he finally unfroze. "So much for my cool guy act." He stood up from his desk as the bell rang and shoved his things into his book bag, slinging it over his back quickly. He strode out the door and down the hallway, trying to suppress the urge that he had forgotten something.

"Sasuke!" he heard from behind him.

_Oh right, that's what I forgot, my faithful puppy._ He stopped in the hallway and turned around, waiting for the blonde to catch up.

"Jeez, you walk fast," Naruto said, coming up even with Sasuke.

"I didn't know you wanted me to wait."

"I _always_ want you to wait teme."

"I will never understand why," Sasuke stated as they started walking again.

"Because we're friends stupid."

"Oh right. I forgot," Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Ha ha, your very funny."

"I know."

Naruto shoved Sasuke playfully, smiling widely.

Sasuke half smiled and pushed his shoulder up against Naruto's, knocking him sideways slightly. If Naruto had been paying attention the little shove wouldn't have effected him, however, he wasn't and instead tripped up a little, making himself start to fall over. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand to stop himself from falling and ended up pulling Sasuke over with him.

"Ugh. Idio-" Sauske stopped. Naruto was looking at up at him grinning goofily. Giggles and whispers were running up and down the hallway, making Sasuke look around, what was so funny? Sasuke's eyes widened slightly as he saw how he had ended up on the blonde. He was straddling him with his hands resting on either side of his head. "Uh, s-sorry," Sasuke said stuttering slightly, a blush rising to his cheeks.

"Are you blushing?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Of course not!" Sasuke rolled off of the blonde and dusted himself off.

"Aren't you going to help me up?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry." Sasuke held out his hand to help the blonde up, blushing slightly when Naruto's hand took his own.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto asked after he had gotten up.

"Nothing's wrong with me idiot." _Except for you. _"I need to go."

"Go? Where?"

"Nowhere important. I'll meet you back at the room later."

"Alright. Guess I'll see you later then."

"Yep." Sasuke gave a little wave before taking off down the hallway, trying to escape the humiliation.

After Sasuke had disappeared down the hall Naruto heard someone approach from behind. He turned to face the other boy, smiling when he saw one of his friends.

"Hey Sai," he greeted.

"Hey." Sai came up to stand near the blonde, smiling slightly. "So what's up between you and Sasuke?"

"Up? What do you mean? Nothing's up with us. We're just peachy keen."

"Nothing?"

"I still don't get your meaning."

Sai gave him an exasperated look. "Oh well, I guess if you haven't realized it yet it gives me some time to mess with you two." he smiled evilly.

"Mess with us? Sai I think you've finally lost it."

"That must be it. Just ignore me then."

"Gah! Whatever."

"Yeah, whatever."

Naruto gave him a withering look, shaking his head. He never understood Sai. "Well I got to go. See you at the club?"

"Yeah. See you," Sai said, smiling mischievously.

Naruto turned around slowly, thinking as he walked away, _He sure seems like he knows something I don't._

---

_Goodness gracious. What the hell is wrong with me?_ Sasuke walked through the halls, shaking his head subconsciously. _Naruto and I are friends. That's it, and that's all I want to be… right?_ Sasuke stopped in his tracks at the implication of his thoughts, not wanting to follow it farther.

Sasuke shook his head fiercely and continued walking, not noticing the stares of several passer bys at his actions.

He trudged over to the campus park and sat on a secluded bench, trying to sort out his thoughts.

He sighed heavily. "I'm an idiot," he said quietly.

After an hour of contemplating Sasuke finally stirred, figuring he should go back to his room since he still needed to get ready to go to the club tonight.

He got up started the walk over to the dorms, ignoring everyone he passed. He wasn't in the mood to humor anyone by looking pleasant (not that he ever did).

When Sasuke reached the dorm room he opened his door and walked into the unusually quiet room. _I wonder where Naruto is…_ In answer to his thought he heard the bathroom door open, spilling light and steam into their small room. Naruto stepped out of the bathroom, with just a towel around his waist. _Great, just what I need._

"Oh hey Sasuke. I didn't here you come in," Naruto said pleasantly.

"Obviously," Sasuke said nonchalantly, turning and throwing his book bag onto his bed, trying to ignore the half dressed blonde. "So, uh, what am I supposed to wear to this thing?" Sasuke asked, trying to make conversation. He heard a chuckle from behind him and turned to see Naruto blatantly laughing at him. "What?! It's an honest question!"

"You don't get out much do you?"

"You already knew that," Sasuke said, getting up from his bed to open up his closet.

"It's a dressy casual thing. So slacks and a nice t-shirt. You own those right?" Naruto joked.

"You're funny." Sasuke said, pulling an off white shirt out of the closet. It was a button up shirt with a collar, very nice. "Would this work?"

"Most likely, although you should probably wear pants too." Naruto ducked as Sasuke hurled a shoe at him. "You should try it on so I can see."

"Alright." Sasuke pulled out a pair of slacks and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He sighed heavily and proceeded to change into the clothes. He re-spiked his hair and freshened up, coming out of the bathroom five minutes later. Naruto turned when he heard the door open, midway in between getting dressed, his pants on but unbuttoned, his shirt still hanging on the closet door. He stopped when he saw Sasuke.

"Nice," Naruto squeaked out.

"What?"

He coughed quietly. "I said nice," he said louder this time.

"Thanks. So will it work?"

"Yeah."

Sasuke actually looked at Naruto and realized he didn't still didn't have a shirt on, and barely had pants on for that matter. He was tan and leanly muscular, the crazy spiral tattoo that had been gotten in the spur of the moment still on his stomach. _Wow, he looks ho- _Sasuke's hand shot up, covering his mouth at his tacit words.

"What?" Naruto asked, finally getting on his shirt.

"Nothing."

"Spaz."

Sasuke glared at the blonde, still thinking about what he had almost thought.

"How do I look?" Naruto asked, turning to the raven after getting his ensemble together. He was wearing a white shirt that was slightly unbuttoned at the top, a skinny black tie loose around his neck. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows and he wore sleek black slacks, complete with nice black shoes.

Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly, "Good."

Naruto grinned. "Thank you. I think so too." he said, dodging another thrown object. "So violent, sheesh."

"Pssh, I'll show you violent!" Sasuke said, laughing. He tackled the blonde onto his bed, wrestling around with him, trying to gain dominance. Naruto laughed and rolled to the side, pushing Sasuke into the wall. He jumped on top of the raven and pinned him.

"Ha! I finally beat you! In your face!" he taunted.

"That's only because I let you win!" Sasuke leered back. This was a normal occurrence when the two of them shared a room.

They heard a quiet cough come from the door and turned towards the sound. Both of them stiffening to see Sai standing there.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked humorously. He was wearing a black button up shirt, similar to Sasuke's, and black slacks, with a white tie hanging around his neck.

"Ew, heck no." Naruto said, smiling while he climbed off of Sasuke.

_Ew?_

"Ahh man Sasuke, you messed up my hair!" Naruto complained, looking in the mirror.

"Messed up? Now that's funny, your hair is always messy Naruto," Sai said.

"Is not!… Alright well it is most of the time, but it wasn't a second ago!" Naruto "fixed" his hair in the mirror, running his fingers through it. He walked over to the Sai and was about to exit when he remembered Sasuke. He turned to him and said, "Are you coming Sake?"

"Don't call me that," Sasuke said darkly, shoving his shoes on his feet.

"Huh?" Naruto looked confused. "What's wrong? You were fine a second ago."

"I know what's wrong," Sai said, looking at Sasuke knowingly. "He's-" Sai was cut off as Sasuke jumped forward and shoved him into the wall. Sai stared at Sasuke, one of his eyebrows raised. The look Sasuke was wearing was similar to 'shut the hell up…please.' To tell the truth it was almost pitiful how easily Sai could see through Sasuke's walls.

"What are you doing Sasuke?!" Naruto screeched.

The two looked each other in the eyes. Sai glared at Sasuke and whispered quietly, "I love competition."

Sasuke dropped back and let go of Sai's shirt, surprise showing on his face. "Wha-?" Sasuke gasped.

Sai smoothed his shirt front and addressed the blonde. "It's nothing Naruto. It was just a misunderstanding." Sai said, still looking at Sasuke.

"Yeah… a misunderstanding." Sasuke mumbled.

"Like I said before. V-I-O-L-E-N-T," Naruto said, shaking his head.

"You're right, I _am _very violent. You're lucky I like you," Sasuke said, giving Sai a look that meant Sai better back off because obviously Sasuke did not like him.

Sai rolled his eyes. "Come, on let's go. We can take _my _car," he said.

"_You _have a car?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Sai replied. "So?"

"That's so cool!"

"Idiot, I have a car too," Sasuke said gruffly.

"Oh, yeah, I know. It's just, I've been in your car millions of times, and I've never even seen his car," Naruto explained.

Sai smiled at Sasuke smugly. "And plus, I can almost guarantee you that my car is ten times better than yours."

"Fine, then let's see this car of yours," Sasuke challenged.

"Fine," Sai said, his eyes glinting.

They walked down the hallway, Sai and Sasuke exchanging loathe filled glances, while Naruto chattered aimlessly about nothing in general.

They reached the door to the outside and stepped out into the bright sunlight, Naruto and Sasuke shading their eyes to look into the parking lot where they heard the sound of Sai's car being unlocked. Both boys stopped in their tracks when they saw the car in front of them.

"I told you my car was better than yours," Sai said matter of factly.

In front of them was a brand new black Ferrari f430.

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed, staring in wonder at the car. "His car wins Sasuke. Sorry."

"It's ok. I'm not a sore loser."

"Are you sure about that?" Sai taunted. "Come on Naruto, you can sit in the front."

"Sweet!" Naruto crowed. He jumped over to the car and started to get in.

"Wait Naruto, you have to let Sasuke in first." Sai pointed out.

"Oh. Hey wait, you're taller than me, shouldn't you sit in the front?"

"It's fine." Sasuke said, climbing into the back seat.

"Alright." Naruto conceded, slamming the car door shut after getting in.

"Is everyone buckled in?" Sai asked, revving the engine.

"Yep!" Naruto replied bubbly.

"Let's go then." Sai jammed the gear shift to drive and took off out of the parking lot, careening into the road. "We'll get there in no time."

The club was already in full swing by the time they got there. The music and lights was flooding out of the open door, turning the street bright neon colors. Tons of people flooded into the club, all looking for a party.

"Exactly how popular is this club?" Sasuke asked.

"It's the best known club around, almost everyone who clubs knows of it and visits it frequently." Sai said. "Of course someone like you wouldn't know about clubs or having fun like me and Naru right?" Sai rested his arm around Naruto's shoulders, grinning maniacally.

Sasuke gritted his teeth at Sai's comment and was trying not to glare continually at the arm placed on Naruto's shoulder, choosing instead to look at the club entrance.

"Is that Kiba?" Sasuke looked closer and saw the guy beckoning him over. "Hey guys, they're over there." Sasuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over to the group, trying to look pleasant. They hadn't wanted him here after all.

"Hey guys."

"Yo." Kiba replied. "You come with Sai?"

Sasuke cringed at the name. "Yes." he said coldly.

Kiba raised his eyebrows at Sasuke's reaction and looked over towards where Naruto and Sai were coming from. He shook his head when he saw Sai's arm around Naruto, both of them laughing at something they deemed funny.

"You look pissed." Kiba commented.

"I'm not pissed. They can do whatever they want to." Sasuke said, trying to look nonchalant and failing.

"Alright… if that's how you feel then who am I to judge, right man?"

_Yeah, totally man, because I like totally talk like that man… Idiot._

"Yeah, right." Sasuke said distractedly, watching Naruto and Sai laugh about something else. There was something about the way that Naruto was looking at Sai that made Sasuke want to punch the black haired idiot.

The two walked up and greeted the rest of the group, Sai finally taking his arm off of Naruto's shoulders, making Sasuke take a breath of relief.

"You guys ready to go in?" Naruto asked enthusiastically. Loud woots and heck yes's were yelled from the group, all of them excited to get partying. "Well then lets go!"

They walked into the bright lights and entered the club, instantly hounded by the loud music. The group started to disperse slightly, some going straight to the bar while others had moved right onto the dance floor.

"Naruto, what are we supposed to do here?" Sasuke asked.

"Have fun!" Naruto yelled, trying to be heard over the music. He saw Sasuke's hesitation and grabbed his arm. "First let's get some alcohol in you. It will be a lot easier for you to relax." Naruto smiled mischievously and lead the raven over to the bar, sitting them down at a table.

Naruto ordered two shots and shoved one at Sasuke, smiling. "Bottoms up!" he said. Both boys tipped the glasses into their mouths, Sasuke cringing slightly and Naruto just taking it all in stride. "Next!" Naruto crowed. It was obvious he did this a lot.

A couple minutes and several shots later, Sasuke and Naruto were laughing jovially at something completely random, not even noticing the girl that walked up to their table.

"Hey guys." She turned towards Sasuke. "You wanna dance?" the cute pink haired girl asked slyly, holding her hand out to Sasuke. Sasuke eyed the girl quickly debating whether or not he should go dance, his influence highly swayed by the alcohol.

"Sure." Sauske said, smiling.

Naruto spewed out his drink, spraying it across the table. "What?!"

"I said sure." Sasuke got out of his seat and grabbed the girls hand pulling her towards the dance floor. "We'll be back later Naruto." Sasuke called back.

The blonde stared after where they had disappeared, not believing his eyes. There was no way that Sasuke was actually _dancing, _right?

Naruto angrily stood up from the table and walked over to where the rest of the group was sitting. He sat down next to Sai and moodily ordered a beer.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sai asked, looking around for the near constant shadow.

"He's dancing with some girl," Naruto said sounding miffed.

"You sound upset." Sai pointed out, drinking his own beer.

"I am _not _upset."

"Fine, deny it all you want, but it's not the end of the world just because you got ditched. Why don't you hang out with us?"

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well we were kind of invaded by the girls and they conned us into playing truth or dare."

"Pfft. You're playing truth or dare? That's hilarious," Naruto laughed.

"Yeah well, currently it's better than sitting all by yourself, right?"

"I guess."

Sai grinned and turned towards the group. "Hey guys! Naruto's playing!"

Instantly Naruto was hounded by the group, both genders happy for different reasons. The girls were happy because they had another boy, while the boys knew that there wasn't anything that Naruto wouldn't do if dared. This would be interesting.

"Alright Naruto, Truth or Dare?" one of the girls asked eventually.

"No way am I doing truth."

"Dare then?"

Naruto nodded his consent.

The girls huddled together and whispered amongst themselves, trying to come up with a good dare.

"Okay. We've got one." the girl paused and looked around at her fellows, grinning. "You have to kiss Sai."

Sai whipped his head around and stared at the girls. Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard.

"What?!" they both said at the same time.

---

Sasuke had quickly realized his mistake in dancing with the girl and had made an excuse that he needed some fresh air. She had been alright for a while, but he got the feeling that she expected them to get married, definitely not what he wanted.

He was currently sitting outside on the curb, just thinking about nothing in particular. He vaguely registered the sound of his favorite song starting inside the club and somehow made an unconscious descision to go in. He stood up from his spot and walked towards the doors. He glanced to his left and saw a very dazed looking Naruto just standing outside the door.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Oh, Sasuke…" Naruto trailed off.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of out of it."

"I'm fine. I've been looking for you though. You been out here this whole time?"

"Yeah. The girl turned out to be slightly weird…so I came and sat out here."

"Oh. Well you should come back in."

"I already was, I like this song."

"You actually like a song? Wow, never thought I'd see the day," Naruto joked.

"Are you coming or not?" Sasuke asked, shaking his head.

"Coming."

They walked back into the club and quickly found the group on the dance floor, joining into the circle.

"Hey Sasuke! You should play with us!" Kiba crowed across the circle.

"I should what?"

"We're playing truth or dare with the girls. You already missed some funny stuff."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Naruto quickly intervened before Kiba could disclose any of the "funny stuff." "You didn't miss anything really. I'm sure there'll be better things later," he told Sasuke.

"Okay then," Sasuke answered Kiba.

"Sweet! Guys, Sasuke's playing!" Kiba announced to the group.

Some squeals were heard from a few of the girls in the group, already imagining what they would have the Uchiha do.

"Alright Sasuke, Truth or Dare?"

Sasuke hesitated, he always hated these types of things since the people always enjoyed making him do embarrassing stuff.

"Come on Sasuke! It's not that bad," one member of the group said.

"Yeah, Sai here already had to make out with Naruto. Yours can't be much worse."

A look of intense disbelief crossed Sasuke's face as he turned to Naruto beside him. Naruto was a bright red color and looked like he wanted to disappear, staring straight back into Sasuke's eyes.

"You what?" Sasuke asked quietly, incredulity thick in his voice.

"It was just a dare," Naruto said, trying to stay nonchalant.

"Right, a dare. Sure." Sasuke seemed to be trying to suppress the urge to hurt something.

"Um, anyway Sasuke, truth or dare?" Kiba asked again.

"I don't feel like playing anymore, especially if it involves things like that. Sorry, excuse me." Sasuke ducked out of the circle and disappeared into the crowd.

"What's his problem?" Kiba asked jokingly. The rest of the group quickly recovered from the abrupt departure and went back into playing the game, with one exception.

Naruto stared crestfallenly after where Sasuke had disappeared, trying hard to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Naruto tugged on Kiba's sleeve and said, "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"Okay."

Naruto left the circle and dodged his way around the dancing people, trying to get to the bar. When he finally reached it he spotted Sasuke sitting at the end of the counter, his hand wrapped tightly around an unopened beer bottle. Naruto walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sasuke I need to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Why? Because I need to, that's why."

"I don't really feel like talking to you right now."

"What did I do?!"

Sasuke rolled his head over to look at Naruto, his expression clearly saying 'you know perfectly well what you did, do you really need me to tell you?'.

"Sasuke you're being an idiot," Naruto said, getting a little annoyed.

"I'm being an idiot?! What about you?! I really didn't think you were the type to just go around kissing people."

"It was a dare!"

"Dare my ass."

"What does that mean?!"

"It means you wanted to anyways and the dare was just an excuse."

"That is so not true! I would never like Sai like that!"

"Whatever," Sasuke said, turning back to his beer.

"Will you look at me?!"

When Sasuke didn't turn his head, Naruto grabbed the raven's chin and yanked him around. He placed his hand on the back of Sasuke's neck and pushed him forward until their foreheads met.

"The one I like is you idiot," Naruto whispered and pushed Sasuke forward again until their lips met, and then the world disappeared.

---

Sai weaved his way through the people on the dance floor, searching for Naruto. He hadn't liked the look on the blonde's face when he had left the circle and had chosen to go looking for him. He reached the other side of the floor and decided that the other likely spot he would be was the bar. He walked over to drinking area and let his eyes travel down the length of the counter. He spotted Naruto and Sasuke having what seemed like a heated discussion. Suddenly Naruto grabbed the other's chin and yanked him around and whispered something before bringing them together forcefully, their lips locking.

Sai stumbled back and just stared at the two boys sitting there kissing like it was the most normal thing in the world. He barely registered Kiba's loud laugh coming from behind him, not bothering to turn around, still staring at Naruto and Sasuke.

Kiba broke through the crowd and came to stand next to Sai. He peered at Sai and then let his eyes follow Sai's line of sight, gasping loudly when he came to the pair.

"DUDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled across the room.

Naruto and Sasuke broke apart suddenly at Kiba's voice, seeming to finally remember where they were. Naruto shrunk back slightly at the look from Kiba.

Kiba strode forward and came to stand in front of the two boys, huffing loudly. "What were you doing?" he asked incredulously, trying not to be angry. "Sasuke did you con Naruto into doing this?!"

"What?!" Sasuke barked out, anger showing on his face. "I would never do something like that!"

"I'm not so sure! You seem kind of like a bully to me!"

Sasuke stood up and put his face right in Kiba's, their heights matching perfectly. "I am not a bully," he said coldly, anger radiating from him like a heater.

Naruto shoved himself in between the two boys and spread them apart. He glared angrily up at Kiba and said, "Kiba I would appreciate it if you would keep your thoughts to yourself. For your information I kissed Sasuke, not the other way around. I forced Sasuke. So if you're going to get mad at anyone here then it should be me."

"Hold on a second," Sasuke interjected. "You didn't _force _me to do anything. I could have shoved you away if I wanted to."

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his lips pursed, and said, "You didn't want to?"

"No."

"Why not?"

Sasuke colored slightly and tried to phrase what he wanted to say, his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"He likes you idiot." Sai said, finally coming out of his frozen state and walking over to the debacle.

"Really?" Naruto asked, still not quite believing it.

Sasuke bobbed his head quickly, and looked away. This wasn't how he liked to do things, to much embarrassment for his liking.

Naruto grinned and wrapped one arm around Sasuke's waist, surprising him. "That's good. Otherwise I would have had to kill myself."

"What?!" all three boys exclaimed loudly.

"Jeez calm down! I was just kidding sheesh."

"That was a horrible joke Naruto," Sasuke pointed out.

"Depends on who's point of view you're looking at it from. To _me_ it was quite funny to see your expressions."

"Good for you," Sasuke said, shaking his head at Naruto's logic. His arm had involuntarily wrapped around Naruto's shoulders, pressing them together lightly.

"Hey Sake, wanna dance?"

"With you?"

"Who else?" Naruto asked indignantly, glaring up at Sasuke.

"Alright. I'll dance with you." Sasuke consented after a moment.

Naruto smiled and grabbed Sasuke's hand dragging him out to the dance floor. "I - we - are going to enjoy this," he said as they started their dance, Naruto still grasping Sasuke's hand like he was never going to let go.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alright, so I don't know where the idea came from, but I just felt like doing a cute little story and so this was born!

Sorry if the characters aren't exactly right, I just had fun writing this.

I hope you enjoy!

Comments are always appreciated!

3


End file.
